Silk's Korrasami Prompts
by silkff
Summary: A collection of korrasami shorts, requested by my tumblr followers. I'm silktum on tumblr, go ahead and follow me / make your own prompt requests. Please bear in mind most of these stories are mature / erotic! Also, please leave a review if you like my stuff.
1. Train

**Prompt:**

Anonymous asked:  
Oooooh I actually noticed someone's doing prompts and it just so happens to be one of my fav writers. Let the squeeling comence. Ze prompt would be: a train ride getting a little frisky. interpret as you will, I'm certain you'll make it awesome ^^

* * *

Korra sighs.

The train's about to depart, and she's trying her best to at least pretend to share Asami's excitement, but she prefers air bison, or basic gliding, to being caught in a metal cage on wheels any day of the week. In fact, the last time she was on one of these damn things, it was to rescue Wu. Her expression softens a little when she remembers how Asami took out that poor guy on the top of the train. Hah. That was hot.

Asami insisted she came, there's a new engine improvement which can apparently give a speed boost of around sixty two percent without an increased risk of derailing. She's surprised she remembers the details, but then again, she tends to pay extra attention when it's Asami talking.

There's a harsh whistle, and Asami's face lights up, and Korra's taken in by her excitement despite herself, so she reaches across and squeezes her hands against Asami's leather gloves, and it looks like it's a new pair again, these ones are hard to the touch. She's reminded of the times that Asami's touched her in the past, when she's been writhing under her, and sometimes, she keeps the gloves on.

She's acutely aware that the cabin they're in is very private, very cosy. First class of course, because Asami kind of owns the entire damn train. The train's moving at, as far as she can tell, a regular pace. Asami's staring out of the window, and glancing at her wristwatch occasionally. Then she turns to Korra, a massive grin on her face.

"Now!" Asami says, and Korra's a little bit surprised that even now, two years into their relationship, she can still take her breath away, just by looking at her in a certain way.

She's pushed back into her chair a bit as the train picks up speed, it's actually quite exciting, and Asami's more or less dancing up and down in joy looking out of the window as the scenery whizzes past. She starts to get used to the pace, and Asami eventually seems to calm down enough to sit back down, where she turns to face Korra.

"So, what do you think?" Asami's wearing this wide grin, and she can't help but be drawn in by it.

"I think you're a mechanical genius, and I fall in love with you a little more each day."

Asami blushes, seems lost for words. Korra leans across, closing the small gap between their seats, takes Asami's chin in her hand and presses their lips together. It tastes good, feels good. Always does, but she'll never take it for granted.

The next thing she knows, Asami's taking charge. She does that sometimes. Mixes things up a little. Korra never complains, she likes it. It keeps things fresh. She's being pinned against the cabin wall, Asami's lips are finding all kinds of tingly spots down her neck, and she's already hoping that this goes far beyond teasing.

She has no need for concern. They don't take it slow, it's not the time or place for that, her pants are on the floor before she even realises, and there's those startling green eyes, staring at her, causing her heart to skip a few. Apparently, Asami had more than one thing in mind when she offered the test ride. Korra's soon thrusting herself against Asami's tongue, and wondering how the hell it always feels this good. She's also getting some extra friction from the train, speeding along on a rickety track, it's bumping them around and causing some unexpected, but exciting spikes.

It doesn't take long. Never does with Asami, but especially not when it's this spontaneous. She's calling out her name, she's gushing against her mouth. It's an ache that explodes into a throbbing release, and the next thing she knows they're kissing again, and she's tasting herself on Asami, and she's lost in the moment.

She's changed her mind. Trains, they're fucking awesome.


	2. Bar Pickup

**Prompt**

arrow-verdant asked:  
Hello there! Prompt: modern au where Asami picks Korra up in a bar. Witty dialogue. Sexy stuff follow in private *blushes*. (thank you for Ronin Korra it's been fucking awesome so far bye)

* * *

Korra's idly twirling a cocktail stick in her glass, and her mood's bleak. The drink's almost gone, and she's at that stage where she's not really drunk, but doesn't want to drink any more either. Shame, she'd hoped to get wasted tonight, would take her mind off the shitty day at work. Yeah, being a P.E. instructor is _great_ , 'til a kid decides to tell his parents that you had the audacity to encourage him to try harder, and the next thing you know, you're accused of being a bully, singling the kid out.

She waves at the barman. Thinks his name is Mako, but not sure enough to call it out.

"Another?" He seems friendly enough.

"Make it a double."

Mako nods, and starts to pour her another margarita. She likes this bar. It's quiet, there's music but it isn't defeating, usually ambient trance, or something, and they play the more up-beat, crazy stuff upstairs.

"Make that two." She doesn't recognise the voice, but whoever it is, they're invading her space, sitting up right next to her, and she's in no mood for this shi… _Wow._

She's _beautiful._

Maybe it's the drink, but Korra's entranced by folds of black, flowing hair, and intense, penetrating green eyes. Or is it the lipstick? Yeah, maybe that's it.

"uh…"

"Asami. I haven't seen you here before." A hand's held out, open, waiting.

"uh…"

"Are you always this... articulate?" the woman's raising an eyebrow. _Words, Korra. Use your words._

"Words." – _Shit_ \- "I mean, Korra." She holds out her hand, returning the gesture, not really sure where this is going, who this woman is or what she wants.

"So, uh, Asami – can I help you?" she's confused. Asami's taking a sip of her drink, and there's a ruby-red stain left on the rim of the glass afterward.

Asami smirks, seems amused. Again, there's an eyebrow raised, "Korra, let me get straight to the point - have you never been hit on before?"

She's suddenly feeling a chill on her shoulders, and wishing she'd brought a jacket instead of a flimsy vest.

"uh..."

Asami's laughing now, and standing up, "Sorry to bother you… Korra, I just came here because you're a hottie, I was trying my luck." Asami winks as she walks away.

"What just happened?" she's gawping at Mako.

"Hah! You _do_ know this is a gay bar, right?" he's amused. Everyone seems to be laughing at her today, "Oh and by the way, Asami's a good catch, if you bend that way…"

Korra's trying to quickly work out everything that's just happened, but in the end, she does what she does best, and goes with her gut. She's intrigued.

"Asami!" she shouts. She's relieved that her voice is heard, and she's feeling colour rise to her cheeks when Asami walks back over.

"Sorry, I… generally don't get hit on. By girls anyway. Can I get you a drink?"

"You most certainly can…" Asami purrs, and the way she's being looked at is sending all kinds of strange shivers down her spine, and to other places.

It's not every night you discover you're bisexual. But when Asami's hand slips onto her thigh, and there's a throb between her legs, Korra's grateful for the revelation.


	3. Workshop Shenanigans

**Prompt**

gummy-gums asked:  
Hmmmmmm if you're still doing prompts, let's get a Korra fiddling around in Asami's workshop while she's waiting for Asami to finish tuning up a vehicle or something. Shenanigans ensue.

* * *

Korra's bored. So very, _very_ bored. Asami was supposed to be gone for "ten minutes, tops" but it's already been at least ten and a half. She thought it would be romantic, or at least appreciated, if she turned up out of the blue for some cuddle-time.

They've been officially together for five weeks, including their initial "adventures" in the spirit world. Korra feels a shiver run down her spine at those memories. They're back to their normal lives now. Normal,except they keep conveniently bumping into each other. When Asami's in the office, she'll have an emergency meeting. The subject's Korra, of course. She grins at that thought. When Korra's attending a political drama, she's really in a satomobile, steaming up the windows with Asami.

It's not like their relationship is a secret, to anyone. But it feels like finding time together has been almost impossible. She sighs. Obviously the repairs of republic city come first, but… but.

She's distracted. There's something in the middle of the room, fairly small, covered over with a sheet. She's curious, who wouldn't be? She lifts up a flap of material and peeks under. It's… a mini satomobile. She thinks it's super cute, picks it up and starts to inspect it. Then a wheel falls off.

"Shit! Oh shit, shit-shit!" she panics. She isn't allowed to touch anything in here, it's one of the few rules they have.

 _Metal bend it. Go on, you can fix this._

Sometimes, she wishes she'd ignore the tiny bender voice in her head. She tries to fuse the tiny stick of metal back in place, but now the wheels on upside down. It's basically facing the floor instead of sideways. Maybe Asami won't notice? Okay, no, she'll not only notice, she'll see the terrible repair attempt and know exactly who's responsible.

She snaps the wheel back off, and tries again, sticking her tongue out in concentration.

Sometimes, you just have one of those days where the fates are against you. She's almost got it perfectly fused, like new. Then she sneezes. Now, there's a blob of metal in her hand, in no way resembling a mini Satomobile or anything other than, well, a blob of metal.

And then, naturally, Asami walks into the room. Looks at Korra, frowns and folds her arms.

"Korra, what the hell?" Asami's mad. Korra's learnt that this is a thing to avoid where possible.

"I… I just… I looked and…" she's almost in tears, she's really angry at herself for messing up something Asami was probably prototyping, "the wheel fell off and I tried to fix it and, and…"

Suddenly Asami's laughing. Hysterically laughing. As in, there's tears.

"That's… hahaha!" Asami can't even form a sentence, then coughs and composes herself, "That's _fixing_ it? Korra, you are NEVER coming into the garage."

Her almost-tears stop. "You're not mad?"

Asami leans in for a quick kiss, "Not even a little. But when it's anything in here, you keep your hands to yourself. Clear?"

"Absolutely."

Asami walks back to the door, and there's a loud _click_ as she locks it.

"There's one exception to that…" she gulps, Asami's walking over, unbuttoning her greasy overalls.

Asami leans down, face an inch away, "You can touch _me,_ any time you want".

The blob that-was-a-mini-satomobile falls to the floor, she holds Asami's face in her hand and kisses her, deeply. The next thing she knows, she's leant over Asami on a work table, their fingers folded together as she kisses her way down Asami's torso.

"Mmm…. Korra…"

Sometimes, you have one of those days where the fates were only _pretending_ to be against you.

She grins into Asami's flesh as she works her way down, secretly wondering if she should break things more often.


	4. Pole

**Prompt**

A visual prompt this time, of Asami pole dancing, from the talented pixlbender. Go to her tumblr, look for electric city.

* * *

It's been a long, hard day, with meeting after meeting… nothing new really. But she knows that Korra's having a harder time. She can't even imagine what it's like being the avatar, even now, after they've been together for so long. Five years four months, to be exact, and for three years of that, happily married. She runs a finger over the smooth, steel band she's wearing on her finger.

Korra had been so shy when proposing back in the South Pole, and Asami had pretty much passed out when it had happened. It still makes her tummy flutter thinking about it. They've been through so much since then, this is the least that she can do…

As if reading her mind, Korra bursts through her executive office door in the usual, clumsy style.

"Hey Asamiii…" Korra half-yawns, "So, today _sucked_. Where are you taking me tonight?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know, my love." Asami purrs. She's in a seductive mood, and she loves the effect she can have on Korra when she's feeling this way - no holds barred.

"I uh… yes?" Korra's _already_ red in the face, and is slackening a top button. _So fucking cute_ , Asami thinks, and she wonders if they'll even make it to the venue. But no, she has to hold back… she's given this too much thought, too much planning and practise. It can't go to waste.

"We're going to a little club that a friend of mine owns. Are you ready?" she takes Korra's hand, looks into her eyes. She already wants Korra, her salty, addictive taste on her tongue, like always, but she holds back – this time.

Asami quickly drives them toward the club in question, a well-hidden venue that allows a very specific clientele inside. She – naturally - has full VIP access, and they're soon let inside without a hitch.

She hears Korra gasp the second that they're inside. It's endearing, and amusing at the same time.

"Um… Asami…?"

"mmhmm?" she looks across at Korra, amused at the mouth-open-wide expression.

"You took me to a… a… _strip club?_ "

"Now now, my little tiger-wolf. Not all of these girls strip." She's struggling not to laugh at the slightly lost, yet slightly aroused expression she can see in Korra's face. It's as obvious as though it were printed on a schematic.

She settles into a VIP booth with Korra, and they sit back, caressing each other's hands, enjoying the show. Korra's entranced, a lot quieter than usual. She suspects she'll have a rough night tonight with the avatar as it is… goodness only knows what impact her next stunt will have.

"Baby, I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be two minutes." She kisses her shell-shocked wife on the cheek, heads to the bathroom then swerves at the last minute into the ladies changing area, where she quickly changes into her _special_ outfit.

She's been training for this moment, after work, for six months. Korra had noticed in the meantime that her thighs were getting firmer, so she'd struggled to keep it a secret.

She takes a deep breath, and heads outside, onto the podium. Korra's looking away, toward the bathroom. It's so loyal, so adorable.

The music suddenly shifts pace, and a spotlights upon her, and she sees Korra swivel toward her. _Yes!_ That's it… that shift in Korra's eyes, sudden realisation and arousal, going from blue to near-black, it's fucking electric.

She pulls off everything she's learnt, without a hitch. It's like the pole is an extension of her. She's wrapping herself around it. She's practically levitating in the air, pulling her weight against it, then sliding down with her legs crooked around the metal circumference. The whole time, she's sure Korra doesn't even blink. She looks at Korra, and only Korra, throughout her entire performance.

She knows that she'll be in for a very special treat tonight, and with Korra's expression the way it looks right now, she's already working out the specifics to get her own personal pole installed into their bedroom.

 _Gotta mix it up sometimes_ , she ponders, as she ends her dance, heads towards Korra, and is pulled into the fiercest, most passionate kiss they've shared for a while now.


	5. The A-Factor

**Prompt**

drunkenphilosophies answered: Asami is a famous music producer and also judge on a famous talent show where she meets an artist calling herself "The Avatar." Or the other way around, feel free to do whatever you want with it.

* * *

Asami's been in this industry for over a decade, since her late teens. She's sure she's seen everything that the world has to offer, and if she's honest with herself, she's been getting more than a little tired of it.

Ah… blessed is the music industry, with the same old mechanical crap that's spewed, month after month.

It's thoughts like that which spurred her to start this damn show in the first place. The A-Factor. It's her desperate attempt to find any unique talent in the world, untainted by the industry, free spirits. But it's the first week, and she and her two co-judges have done nothing but buzz off practically every single contestant.

The problem is, everyone's so caught up in the stuff they hear on itunes, on TV or in the movers, that they've lost the ability to think for themselves. To imagine, to innovate, to create something new.

A tall, skinny pale girl walks on stage, she's nervous. Shocker. She's got piercings in very strange places, and her earlobes are extended way out of proportion due to the hoops embedded inside them. It makes Asami shudder. She'll never understand why kids do that to themselves.

Then the girl opens her mouth, and Asami reactively hits the buzzer, followed soon after by her peers. The voice is somewhere between a chainsaw and a cat-ferret being massacred by a bull-badger. She wants to find original talent, sure, but she needs it to at least be pleasing on the ear. Oh great, this one's a crier.

"I'm sorry honey, I think you should look at other career options…" she's being as polite as she can, though some days, she just snaps.

The skinny girl walks off stage, sobbing her heart out. Asami hates this, hates hurting people's feelings. But surely they must realise that they can't actually sing? Don't their friends tell them?

She lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Not having much luck, are we?" Mako asks. He owns a rival company, but they've both put their differences aside in order to find new talent. Fight the good fight, as they say.

"That's an understatement, kiddo." Toph chuckles whilst resting bare feet on the desk, and fiddling with a toenail. Asami's surprised that she convinced Toph to come, since she retired so long ago. But apparently, Toph thought it'd be fun.

There's a cough from the front, and she turns to face the distraction. _Well, well well_ … Asami purrs quietly. The woman stood in front of her is positively _radiating_ sex appeal. Bare, tanned shoulders, figure-hugging vest, athletic build. Very nice, very nice indeed.

"Oh, hello there, sorry... I thought we'd finished for today." She regains her composure.

"Um, nooope, I was let in, I think I'm your last one. I'm Korra."

She isn't sensing much nervousness from this one. Could be a good sign, or a bad one. Sometimes people just fall into a trap of delusion, but in rarer cases, they're confident because they ooze talent, and they knew it.

"So, do I just get on with it?"

Asami chuckles, "Yes Korra, if you would, please."

The music starts. Interesting, she's not heard this one.

She's immediately captivated. Korra's hitting the highest, and lowest of notes, and her voice is strong, it fills the room, in a good way. There's impossible pitch changes between octaves, and such raw emotion in each word. It's a song about loss, pain, years of heartache. And then, the final verse, about hope, finding love, and a happy ever after. She's actually _crying_ … so is Mako. Even Toph looks moved. Unbelievable.

They sit there in dumbfounded silence once Korra's done, but eventually, Asami wipes her tears and speaks.

"Korra, where did you hear that song?"

"I composed it myself… it's about hope, finding love, in the strangest of places."

"Well, you've found it here." She blushes, "I mean, we _love_ you. You're through to the next round, congratulations Korra!"

Korra does an excitable little jump, and hops out of the room, pumping a fist into the air.

It's strange that Asami's feeling so flustered. Maybe she'll arrange to get some private auditions with Korra. Help her to grow in her no doubt soon-to be-flourishing career.

"She's mine." She stares at the other judges, challenging them. Mako holds his hands up, and Toph smiles to herself, as though privy to some secret, hilarious joke.


	6. Double Trouble

**Prompt**

Anonymous said:  
Would you write a Korra/Korra fic? Or possibly, Korra/Asami/Korra? With everything that comes with being the Avatar and going to the spirit world, I like to imagine anything's possible!

* * *

WARNING – erotic and naughty / nsfw / filthiest thing I've ever written.

* * *

Asami's getting nervous, tossing and turning in bed. Korra was supposed to be back home an hour ago. There's been some urgent matter to attend to in the spirit world, and Korra had left to seek an audience with Iroh. That's all she knew for the moment, and Korra had promised to fill her in on the rest later.

Just when she's thinking of calling on Jinora's help, or sending a search party into the spirit world, she hears the downstairs door being unlocked, and there's an excited bark from Naga. She breathes a huge sigh of relief, and props herself up on a few pillows. There's a familiar thud of feet coming up the stairs, and they sound louder than usual actually, then Korra bursts through the door, followed by… Korra?

Asami wonders if she's actually asleep. There's… two Korras. Both out of breath, panting, doubled over and holding onto their knees.

"Asami!" they exclaim. Her heads hurts.

"Korra. What. The. Hell?" She's sure that she's never felt quite this confused before.

"Okay, I can… I can explain!" Korra number one says, whilst holding Korra number two's mouth.

Asami holds her forehead in her hand. There's definitely a migraine coming on.

"So there was a report of a new greater spirit, and turns out, he was a trickster, and I… well, kind of pissed him off. Little bit." Korra says, holding a thumb to her forefinger.

"And what, you got _cloned_?" Asami exasperates. She doesn't think she can cope with this.

The other Korra manages to free herself to answer.

"It's temporary. Just for a day."

"We'll go sleep downstairs if this is freaking you out." The first Korra beams.

Asami smiles. They're both Korra, after all. Wait… They're. _Both_. Korra. She bites her lower lip and smiles, a sudden revelation weeding its way into her mind.

"Actually, why don't you both stay right here?" she purrs, and starts to unlace her nightgown.

Both the Korras gulp, and turn bright red. She chuckles deeply. _Oh,_ _This is going to be fun_.

She knows exactly how to press Korra's buttons, and with her cleavage exposed, she walks up to them both, takes each of their hands and leads them back to the bed.

"Now then, you're both going to do exactly what I tell you to, so that this doesn't get any more confusing than it already is."

"Yes ma'am" they chorus.

"Get undressed." She orders, pulling her own nightgown off.

She's soon dazzled with the sight of not one but two amazingly sculpted torsos, and sets of abs. She's actually having to stop herself from drooling.

"You, up here." She points to the first Korra, and then to her chest, "You…. Down there." She smirks as she directs Korra number two to her groin.

And then, they're upon her. Two sets of hungry lips, very suddenly working their way around her breast and neck, kissing her like only Korra can, whilst she's also thrusting her hips into the very hungry mouth between her legs.

Her clit's being tortured, and now there's two fingers curling inside of her. She's writhing in sheer ecstasy, and suddenly she feels a certain type of hunger take hold. She guides the first Korra above her, until there's knees at either side of her head. She delves into Korra's sex, tasting the sweet warm nectar, making Korra groan loudly, and clench the headboard, whilst the other Korra starts to fuck her harder.

She feels herself coming, wave after wave building up deep inside of her as the second Korra's tongue relentlessly flicks and rubs, and fingers thrust harder inside of her. At the same time, she can tell that Korra's coming against her mouth, those hips are jerking in that erratic manner that they always do when Korra's about to…

"Aahhhhh! Fuck! Asami!" Korra shouts, and Asami's awash with fresh juices spilling into her mouth, at the very same time her own threads snap, and she's coming violently against Korra's fingers and mouth, whilst grunting into Korra's crotch. In that exact moment of bliss, Korra is all she knows, against her mouth, between her legs, inside of her. _Everywhere_. It's magnificent.

Korra collapses from her mouth off to one side, and the other Korra pulls away, with a smug grin on her face.

When she can breathe again, Asami sits up, and sees two very naked, very sexy women staring right back at her with deep-blue hungry eyes.

"So, this lasts… a day?" she asks. They both nod.

"Well, you'd better get back here then…"


	7. Gym

**Prompt**

heartbenderkorra answered: Asami catches Korra working out and pretty much jumps all over her because she's so sexy?

* * *

Today's been a great day. Asami's whistling to herself, as she heads outside of work.

Raiko didn't give her a hard time for once, and the city's repairs are well underway, even ahead of schedule. She's networked with two new business contacts, and Future Industries is officially in the green again, as of today. It demands celebration, she's feeling horny as shit, and she's determined to find Korra.

She's tried the phone at the mansion, but there was no reply. She's made a mental note to get her engineers working on a new design she has in mind - wireless, mobile telecommunications. It'll be revolutionary, she's sure of it. And it means she can get hold of Korra whenever she needs to, as opposed to having to check her usual haunts.

Korra's not in the park. That's one off the list.

She heads back to the mansion. Naga's there, so Korra can't be far. If she didn't answer the phone, the only logical explanation is…

She hears the music as she heads to the next destination, blaring out. Yes, Korra's in the gym. She smiles to herself at hearing the music. Another one of her inventions… it's louder than a radio, and it can play recorded music through simple tape-storage. She'll bring it to market soon, and feels sure it'll be a huge success.

She pries open the door, and sure enough, Korra's right there, lied back on a bench and pressing what looks to be a sixty-kilogram bar. If she hadn't been turned on before, she sure as hell was now. There's a sheen of sweat across Korra's arms, stained down the clothing of her torso, and muscular arms, tense, pumped from goodness knows how long of a workout.

"Isn't that a bit light for you, my love?" she purrs, walking into sight of the bender.

Korra drops the bar to her thighs, sits up, and grins at her. There's a glimmer of sweat at her brow, and her hair's damp and straggly. It's sexy as hell.

"I was just cooling down. Been here a couple of hours."

"Aw. Don't tell me you've tired yourself out?" she pouts, looks at Korra pointedly.

Korra raises an eyebrow, then moves her bar away from the bench, onto the floor, apparently already knowing what's on Asami's mind.

"So, good day?" Korra asks, standing to her feet and placing her warm palms on Asami's sides.

"Oh, the best…" she purrs, and leans in for a lingering kiss. Korra tastes like the usual, special kind of saltiness, and she can feel heat radiating from her. It's intense, sends her into a fit of desire far sooner than she'd anticipated. She presses Korra back down to the bench, starts to tug at her clothing, determined to taste more of her, and soon.

Korra's chuckling at her advances, but she can see from those dark blue eyes that she's into this too, just as badly, just as deeply. She pulls the top clear off Korra's chest, and there's no bra, just an exquisite sculpture, awaiting her lips. Korra's flesh is literally glistening, so she wastes no time in slamming her mouth against a breast, delighting at Korra's shrill cry as she sucks the delicious taste into her mouth, and flicks her tongue across the already-stiffened nipple.

Korra's hand grasps at her hair as her tongue goes to work, and she's soon running her tongue across that amazing body, tasting it, revelling in it, and she can see that Korra's loving every minute of her advances from how those abs are jerking in time with the pants and gasps escaping Korra's lips.

She's in no mood for patience, at least this time. She stares intently into Korra's delicious, blue eyes, licks her lips and tugs at her pants, at which Korra offers absolutely no resistance. And then, Korra's naked before her, and even though it's not for the first time, it's every bit as breath-taking as if it were.

"I need to taste you…" she growls.

"Thought you'd never ask…" Korra grins, sounds breathless, despite her cockiness.

She kneels down, holds her hands behind Korra's thighs, flicks her tongue against her abdomen, and trails her mouth lower. She slows down slightly, even though Korra's already parted her legs in invitation, and Korra's hands are already resting on her head, fingertips massaging her scalp. She's giddy with excitement knowing that they'll soon be holding her down, tightly, uncontrollably.

She trails the tip of her tongue across the top of Korra's black curls, towards her thigh, then nibbles at the inner thigh, though she can see that Korra's wet for her, she's trying to hold back even if only for a little while. She licks her way across the firmness of Korra's leg, skips teasingly past her centre, and places her attention on the other thigh, lightly nipping flesh between teeth. Korra's fingers tighten into her hair.

"Stop… fucking… teasing…" Korra growls. Usually she'd take such an opportunity to tease further, but she doesn't have the willpower, not this time.

She faces Korra's beautiful centre, and plunges her mouth into the waiting, wet warmth, immediately groaning at the pleasure, the sensation of heat, moisture, and the taste of sweet saltiness. Korra's fingers fist into her hair, pulling almost painfully at the strands, but she doesn't care. She's running her tongue in circles around Korra's clit, delighting in every single moan that she can force out of Korra's lips.

Korra's bucking her hips into Asami's face, moaning loudly, and it's more than she can stand. She undoes the buttons on her pants, slides her hand down, and groans again when she feels how wet she is. She curls two fingers inside of herself, presses her palm against her clit, and rocks against her own hand whilst holding Korra in place with her other.

She devours the wetness before her, and fingers herself harder as Korra starts to thrust firmly into her mouth. Fingers tighten into her hair even more, and Korra's on the edge, she can feel it, and she's there too, there's a throbbing pulse beneath her abdomen that she can't stop now, and she's coming against her own hand, darting her tongue inside of Korra, around Korra's clit, and groaning loudly as she hears Korra do the same. Her head's held firmly in place as she feels wetness flowing across her tongue, she hears Korra call her name, and declare that she's coming, _she's coming…_

It's a long, violent orgasm, for them both as far as she can tell.

Afterwards, she removes her hand from her pants, wipes her lips clean and looks at Korra with a smirk.

"You're not usually… so fast…" Korra pants.

"That was just the warmup." She growls, leans up for another kiss, wraps her tongue around Korra's.

Tonight's going to be a great night, she's sure of it.


	8. She wasn't there

**Prompt**

A visual prompt. Go to deviant art, look for Liquid Solution, by CharmingIce

* * *

 _She wasn't there._

It's all I can think, as I tip the ever-so-inviting glass to my lips again, my shaky breath fogging the rim as I sigh against it. The house is quiet, empty, and it feels strange to me now, a stark contrast to when I stay at the air temple with Tenzin, Pema, and the kids. They've all been so good to me, probably realising full well why I've really been there. Why I always go back.

I guess when I'm there I…. just feel closer to her, somehow.

But not tonight. Tonight, I need to be alone.

I miss her, so much that it hurts. I've missed her for over two years. The thought makes me take a large swig of my merlot, a rich, fruity wine, imported from the south. It's a water tribe favourite, and I think Korra would like it.

But, she wasn't there.

I waited, with everyone, my heart threatening to beat its way out of my chest, wondering if she'd be happy to see me, wondering what I'd say to her. Wondering if I'd be able to admit how I feel, or at the very least, take her into my arms and just… hold her, just for a while.

She wasn't there…

For the past two years, I've distracted myself in every conceivable way. Thrown myself into the rebuilding of republic city, paid meticulous detail to everything, and especially the park created in Korra's name. I chuckle to myself as I think how hard I fought to get that giant statue put up. It looks good though, looks just like her.

I've worked on plenty of other things, refined my best satomobile engines, and started to design brand new prototypes. I've never stopped, because when I stop, I think about her, and my heart aches.

She wasn't there.

 _How could she do this?_ How could she send one letter, just one, and then blink out of my life for a second time? I grit my teeth, angry that I'm allowing such selfish thoughts to enter my mind. With all that Korra has been through, if she needs more time, then there's nothing I can do to change that. Nothing. I hate feeling powerless to help, I hate that I've been unable to help her at all, and I hate that I have no idea where she is.

I pour myself another glass of wine, a large one. The bottles almost done, and I have a half-finished schematic in front of me. I begin idly drawing, sketching out her face. I miss her eyes. I miss her laugh. I hope she's okay… I just hope she's okay. The pencil snaps in my hand.

"Damn it, Korra…"

I choke out the words, and squeeze my eyes shut as fresh tears start to burn.

I gulp the contents of my glass, lean back in my chair, and will the tears to stop. They don't. Looks like I'll need more than one bottle if I'm to find any sleep tonight.


	9. Arrr

**Prompt**

Pixlbender wanted a pirate AU. She probably didn't have this in mind.

* * *

"Arrr." Captain Asami says, gritting her teeth against the salty sea-air.

 _"Squawk! Captain wants a dildo! Captain wants a dildo!"_

She smacks the dullard parrot from her shoulder, lest it reveal more of her deep, sexual secrets, deeper than the most hidden treasure in all the treasures in the seven seas.

"Captain?"

It's Mr. Briggs, her oldest, most trustworthy crewmate.

"What is it, Briggs?" she asks, her voice grittier than a gritting truck that's deposited it's gritty, salty filth onto a road to assist with the near-inevitable snowfall that refuses to come the second one lump of grit hits the road.

"Well, m'lady, there seems to be some flotsam ahead," he growls.

She pulls out her eyeglass and peers out towards the direction he's pointing at. She twists and turns the end, trying to focus. Looks like a bunch of brown fluff, a few planks of wood, and a barrel. Maybe it has booze… _can't pass up that chance_ , she thinks.

"Okay, steer her there, gently to it." She growls, like a bear that's just avoided a nasty bear trap and feels ever so proud of itself.

Their ship, the Cunning Linguist, sails closer towards the free booty.

"Sir! I mean ma'am!" Roger, the cabin boy yells, his high pitched voice reminding her of the time she'd accidentally smashed a glass against her own forehead in a drunken stupor.

"Sir is fine." She barks.

"It's a man, I mean woman! Definitely a woman!" Roger squints ahead, and she avoids the temptation to pick the idiotic fucker up and throw him off the deck like she did last Tuesday. She hates having seamen on her ship, after all.

She shimmies down the rope onto a sailboat, and paddles out to the unconscious woman. Whoever it is, they're still alive, that much is evident from the loud bloody snoring she can hear ten yards away. She tries to ignore the deafening sound, and prods her oar into the monster-snorer's shoulder.

"Hrrrk? NO! I didn't steal… your toothpaste… snnnsssrrSSNNRR!"

"Holy shit WAKE UP!" Asami yells, prodding her oar against her squishy target more thoroughly.

"The… the fuck.. what… the.. nnnrgh!" the woman wakes up, and Asami's taken aback when she sees beautiful, pearlescent, bold, delicious, deep blue sexalicious eyes staring back at her. Her chest swells, there's a fire in her loins…

"Who are you? Why are you here?" she demands, ignoring the strangely scripted reactions she's just felt.

"I'm wet." The other woman complains. For some reason, the comment arouses her, and she's thinking of firing her canons against this stranger's starboard, docking her anchor upon…

She coughs.

"That doesn't answer my questions, stranger," she says, trying to avoid the intense feeling swelling in her chest every time she looks at the tan skin before her.

"I'm Korra. My ship exploded, mainly because some fuckers shot cannonballs at it."

"Some fuckers?" she asks, seeking an elaboration.

"No, Sumfukres, the fleet that's been around these parts lately. They're pirate hunters."

"Oh, you're a pirate?" she asks, grinning. Fate has a funny way of…

 _"Squawk! Captain wants to lick it! Captain wants to lick it!"_

She punches the parrot so hard that it flies into outer space, possibly never to be heard from again. Then, she holds out her hand, feeling somewhat relived that the stranger's just as despicable as she, and her crew.

"You can join us for a while, if you like. We're pirates too."

Korra nods, grins, laughs, pouts, grins, flexes, and then hops aboard her shitty little boat.

"What's in the barrel? Anything worth taking?" she asks, raising an eyebrow at her new sexy crewmember.

"Just a vibe, a few dildos, hot n cold gel, a portable sex swin.."

She coughs, "Okay, we'll be taking that."

She hoists the barrel on board, then pulls the string on the engine at the back, and it grumbles into life, and they speed back to the ship at full pelt, using the Sato-Engine™, an engine designed well before it's time, by her great granddaddy.

She turns to face the stranger, watches bronze skin as they bounce over the waves, it's glistening like maple syrup on a stack of twenty pancackes that one stacks when feeling a tad over-ambitious at breakfast time.

"So… Korra, was it?"

"Uhuh." Korra looks at her, and she's feeling herself pulled in, her lips dangerously attracted to those before her, and her breasts lifting towards Korra's nipples as though feeling a reverse magnetic polarity. Their lips grow closer, closer still… and she can feel Korra's hot breath, and there's no resistance as she…

 _"Squawk!"_


	10. Road Trip

**Prompt**

Anonymous said:  
I don't know if you're still taking prompts or not but I got one for you. Korra and Asami taking a road trip/backpacking trip along the west coast (modern alternate universe). They have been secretly crushing on each other and they finally admit the fact that they like each other. Fluffy and smutty ;)

Also visually inspired by andiedraws, check their tumblr and look for the korrasami biker pic.

* * *

Korra kicks the bar to the floor, cuts the engine, and climbs off her beauty. No sooner has the deep throb of the engine stopped, than she misses its sound. She pulls off her helmet, her dark brown strands flowing free in the wind, and takes one look back, as always, smiling at her Harley.

Her tummy grumbles again. The bar looks decent enough from the outside, biker friendly, reinforced by the fact there's a good twenty or so of the beasts parked out front. She'd mainly been enticed here by the road-side advertisement proclaiming good, home cooked food.

She walks closer, her thick-soled boots leaving a firm mark in the gritty desert-like sand, and she catches the scent of said food… salty, beefy… meat? Roast dinner?

"mmm…" she hums, almost led the rest of the way entirely by her nose.

She pats down her leathers to remove surface dust, unzips her jacket and pushes open the door, where she's met with several friendly faces, mainly guys with grey or white beards. She smiles, nods back, and heads to the bar. She can tell there'll be no trouble here, it's a good atmosphere, and good music – currently guns n roses, paradise city.

No sooner has she perched herself atop a wooden stool, than there's a woman stood right in front of her, staring at her with one eyebrow raised.

"New around here?" the woman asks, idly flipping a few loose strands of black hair behind ivory cheeks.

"Yeah, just passing. I got hungry." She says, smiling as she raises her eyes to meet those before her, where she suddenly feels her heart pound in her chest. Sure, she's seen green eyes before, but these… they're drawing her in, she can't look away…

"You came to the right place then! I'm Asami, pleasure to meet you…" Asami holds out a hand.

"Korra." She returns the handshake, her throat suddenly dry.

"T-bone's on special today, if you're interested?" Asami says, turning around and grabbing a bottle of hard-tac from the shelf behind. A shot glass is placed in front of her, and green liquid is poured inside, "here's one for the road."

"Uh thanks…" she says, downing the drink in one, trying not to grimace as her eyes water, "Absinthe, right?"

"Yup. Just the one though, if you're hitting the road soon."

"Yes ma'am," she grins, then her belly rumbles louder still, "and… T-bone sounds great, medium-rare, please."

Asami calls the order to whoever's in the kitchen, then comes straight back over, apparently interested in further conversation with her, though she's no idea why. As she's returning small talk about the weather, and road conditions, she pulls her jacket off, folds it neatly and lays it on an empty spot on the bar.

"Now there's something I don't' see every day…" Asami purrs, and Korra feels a strange thrill watching those jade eyes trace over her exposed, tan skin.

"What, arms?" she jokes.

Asami leans over the counter and looks her dead in the eye, "not arms like this…" she says, running a fingertip over Korra's bicep. Usually, she'd be offended by the invasion of her personal space, but the touch is sending all sorts of sensations through her body, and the desire to kiss Asami's lips, so close to hers, is driving her wild.

She coughs, "Do I… do we erm, _know_ each other?" maybe they've met before. She's never experienced such an immediate attraction, so it's the only explanation.

Asami stands upright, smiles at her, "maybe in a different life?"

Well, Korra isn't one to believe in all of that, normally. But it'll suffice as explanation for now.

Before she knows it, she's telling Asami everything about herself, answering questions without hesitation. How she got the scar on her right eye, from running into the wrong kinds of people that didn't like 'her kind' tainting their town. How being singled out as queer had prompted her to take to the road and live life as a wanderer, and how she's had no regrets since.

Finally, her steak arrives, and she tucks into it hungrily. It's delicious, the meat's tender and melts in her mouth, like good bit of fillet and sirloin should.

"So, you gonna tell me about yourself?" she asks between mouthfuls.

Asami chuckles, "Well, my father owns this bar, he's just in the back… and I just help him out here, I have done for years." there's a pause, and Asami seems deep in thought for a moment, "I'll tell you the rest on the road."

She pauses mid-chew, "What do you mean?"

"I'm coming with you! I always wanted to go on a road trip, get away, see the world."

She swallows, suddenly excited and terrified at the same time, "But… you just met me… and…"

"You DO have room for two, right? Don't tell me you're driving a moped?" Asami smirks.

"No, there's room… I just…"

Asami sighs, "Well… a girl's got to try. Maybe one day I'll get a bike, go out there myself…"

Korra cuts another piece of meat, adds it to her fork with a few peas, scoops it into her mouth and chews thoughtfully, though her appetite seems to have gone, replaced with a fuzzy mess in her belly. She watches as Asami busies herself tidying bottles, cleaning the bar. She's especially drawn to Asami's hands as they work, and before she knows it, her mind's wandering, thinking about those hands on her back as she presses Asami into a wall, and…

"All right." She says, finishing the last mouth full.

"Huh?" Asami looks at her, "All right what?"

"You can come." Korra says, grinning, "but I'm riding front."

"Yes!" Asami exclaims, balling her hands into excited fists, then throwing open a door in the back, "Dad, I'm going on a road trip! I've got my phone if you need me!"

 _"Okay, honey, have fun! Make sure you call!"_ she hears a muffled male voice answer.

Asami fumbles in the back and returns with a thick, black leather jacket, starts to put it on over her red t-shirt.

"It's that easy?" Korra asks, somewhat surprised.

"Sure, Dad's known for ages I want to get out, he knows I can look after myself, and he doesn't actually _need_ me here since it's never all that busy."

Korra suddenly feels a heavy hand land on her shoulder, turns to face an older man, bronze, sharp eyes boring into her own, and there's a terrible scar on his right eye.

"You look after her, okay? Hiroshi isn't one to mess with…" the man growls, slightly tightens his grip.

"I'll be fine, Zuko…" Asami half-smiles, half-frowns at the older biker and swats his hand away, causing him to chuckle heartily.

"I know you will. Oh and here, as promised…" Zuko hands Asami a helmet, black, with flames etched on the bottom, burning upwards.

"You made it for me!" Asami exclaims, grinning widely.

"A present from me and the boys, we knew your itchy feet would get the better of you eventually…" Zuko smiles, "You take care, Asami."

"Will do! Bye everyone!" Asami yells jovially, grabbing Korra's hand, jerking her off the stool and tugging her outside. She's practically dizzy from the speed that things are moving, but somehow, she feels okay with it.

"Wait, I didn't pay!" she exclaims, as soon as she realises.

"Consider it my share of gas money, for today." Asami smiles, "So, where's your mighty steed?"

She leads Asami to where she's parked up, points at the metallic-black Harley. She's kept it in good condition, likes to give it a clean over regularly, and right now it's shining in the evening sun. She smiles to herself, wondering if the bike's trying to show off, somehow.

"It's a breakout, new model I bought a couple years back when I started this adventure," she beams, proudly.

Asami strokes a hand across the paintwork, and hums.

"Verrry sexy. Shall we?" Asami raises an eyebrow, waiting for her to jump on.

She lifts her leg over, tries to ignore the slightly-too-hot seat that's been sitting in the sun, and kicks the engine into life, smiling as always at the hearty purr. Her smile changes into a wicked grin as she feels Asami clamber on behind her, and there's a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

It's only then that Korra realises she's been missing something all along, and without even realising it. She fastens her helmet, turns to check that Asami's done the same and smiles when she sees a thumbs up.

She kicks the bar up, throttles the engine and pulls out of the bike park, onto the road and towards the next unknown destination.

Today, her real adventures begin.


	11. Masseuse

Asami stumbles through the doorway, a little nervous. It's her first time doing anything like this, after all. She closes the door behind her, grimacing at the loud jingle as the doorframe hits a dangling bell.

She looks around. Thankfully, the room's clear, there's just a young dark-haired girl smiling at her over the reception counter, politely waiting for her to approach.

"Miss Sato?" the girl enquires.

She approaches the desk, glances down at a badge on the girl's shoulder. _Opal_. Well, it's a nice enough name…

"Please, take a seat. The masseuse will be five minutes."

Get a massage, he'd said. It will help with the stress. Funny though, she's more stressed than ever waiting here, hoping nobody walks in.

What if the rumours are true? What if one can receive _more_ than a massage at these places? Her cheeks burn a little at the thought, not that she'd ever let a stranger touch anything other than her back, of course. 'Massage parlour' indeed. Even the name sounds questionable.

She picks up a magazine and flicks through the pages. _Oh how droll_ , she thinks, noticing the theme. 'Massage and its benefits'. Massage and you'. 'How massage changed my life'. _Yes, yes. If you say so,_ she thinks, as she flips back to the front page of the thin booklet, reads the header… 'Massage Central'. She focuses on the girl on the front cover, tan skin, cocky smile, and taut, bronze arm muscles.

She subconsciously licks her lips, reminded of a similar high school crush she'd once had. Oh, the fun she'd had with that gorgeous, athletic girl… it was the first time she'd realised she wasn't particularly choosy when it came to men or women.

She's roused form her thoughts when the rear door opens, a balding man walks out, smiling from cheek to cheek, and politely bids farewell to the receptionist… Opal, wasn't it?

Work has been stressful lately. Sure. She's been pulling off seven-day working weeks, sometimes over fifteen hours a day. It's an important time though, the merger with cabcorp could make or break her company, and she has to read through every line of small print three times over, make sure that they're the predator, not the prey…

"Hey, you my next client?" a dark-skinned palm is held out towards her, open. She looks up, recognises the woman at once. It's the same face that she has on the magazine, currently held in her lap. She supposes Bolin wasn't kidding when he said this was a famed, though discreet parlour.

"I uh... yes. Asami." She reaches her hand out, returns the greeting. It's a firm, but friendly shake.

"I'm Korra. Your masseuse. Right this way, please."

Korra walks back through the open door, and she follows, suddenly very intrigued as to how this will play out.

"Okay… Asami." Korra flicks through a notepad, "I see this is your first time with us?"

She nods, mutely. Korra chuckles.

"Don't worry, whatever you've heard is probably bullshit."

Her eyes widen at the casual cuss word.

"Look. It's easy. I'll go around the back, you take your top off and lie face down right here…" Korra sweeps a hand over a bed, which has a padded, oval shape at one end for a person to lie their face into.

"You can remove your trousers too if you want, but it's optional. Just means I can't get to the good parts if you don't." Korra says this casually, then shrugs her shoulders, heads towards the back and pulls a sheet closed around her as she sits at her desk, "just give me a shout when you're ready."

Asami certainly hadn't been expecting such a gorgeous, devastatingly confident masseuse, let alone one literally _oozing_ sex appeal. She bites her lip, tries to ignore the sudden heat flushing through her body, and removes her blouse. _Bottoms optional, huh?_ She shrugs it off, decides to live for the day, and unbuttons her trousers, letting them fall.

"Do I need to take my bra off?" she says, louder than she meant to.

"Up to you, I can work better without one." Korra cheerfully shouts back.

She takes a deep breath, unclips her bra and deposits it with the rest of her clothes. Then, she stands on the step that seems to be purposefully placed at the foot of the table, and hoists herself onto the black leather surface, lying down and finding a comfortable position.

"O… Okay. Ready." She says, feeling a little foolish as she calls out from the oval hole at the end of the bed.

There's a sound of liquid slapping against skin, it's quite a lewd noise really, though she tries not to think on that. Then she feels a soft towel fall against the skin of her lower back and posterior, covering her upper thighs.

"All right. Your skin looks to be in great condition, so I'm using lavender and peppermint oil today, should give you a nice cooling effect."

She tries to nod, realise she can't, "Um, sounds good…"

"It _will_ be."

She can hear the cockiness in the voice again... it causes a small throb between her thighs. Before she can question to herself why that happened, she feels warm, firm hands squeeze into her shoulders, working oil into skin, and the small pulse she felt but a moment ago suddenly bursts into something far more intense… she bites her lips to prevent a moan.

 _God, is it supposed to feel this good?_ She asks herself, steeling her body, trying to hold back her unexpected reaction to Korra's touch.

"Hey, relax. I can only undo your knots if you don't tense up."

"Sorry. This is new is all," she says. It seems a perfectly reasonable explanation. She forces her body to soften, and welcomes Korra's fingers as they push into her skin, digging into her muscle and sinew. It hurts, sometimes, but mainly, it feels good. _Too_ good.

Korra's thumbs trail down her spine, firmly pressing. It takes every ounce of her willpower to be able to both relax, and restrain herself from arching back into the touch. Her mind soon wanders… she's thinking about those hands against other parts of her body. She hasn't thought about sex for months, her entire life has been about work… but suddenly, it's all she can think about. Those fingers, sliding down her torso, instead of her back… sliding all the way down, until a finger slips over her…

"You okay down there?" Korra asks, as the skilled digits continue to torment her.

"I am… uh, fine. This is… nice." She says, acutely aware that she sounds flustered.

"Well… if you need me to stop, just say so. You have a lot of knots."

"mmhmm." Is all she can manage, as one of said knots falls prey to Korra's knuckles, digging deeply, forcing it to untangle. Again, it's a mix of pain and pleasure, not at all what she was expecting. She's fairly sure that her underwear's getting damp, and hopes beyond hope that it isn't visible. But then again, there's a towel there protecting her modesty, so she's safe. She hopes.

Korra continues, attacking every tense part of her body, until eventually she feels like a puddle of jelly, and isn't even sure if she'll be able to stand. She'd rather sleep, right here… right now… so relaxed…

She opens her eyes, surprised to hear the sound of a radio.

"Uh, hello?" she asks.

"Oh hey, snorer." Korra chuckles, "You can get up now. I won't see, I'm at the back."

"Snorer? What?" She's confused, and starts to lift herself off the leather bed, feeling disorientated.

"You've been asleep a good two hours. Bolin warned me that might happen, but he said don't worry, your evening's been freed up."

It's a lot to digest, finding out you've just lost two hours and apparently also have the evening off, but perhaps more importantly…

"Wait, you know him?"

"He's a regular. But yeah, known him since primary school. You dressed yet?"

"Umm, no, give me a moment." She says, rapidly putting her bra, blouse and trousers back on.

"Okay, done."

"Great." Korra declares, pulling back the modesty curtain, "So, how're you feeling?"

"Um… better than I have in a long time, actually…" she says. It's truthful.

Korra folds her arms, leans against the wall.

"Bolin also told me that you like steak. Is that true?"

Her belly grumbles at the thought, "Yes…"

"I'm free the rest of the day, and I know a great place. Wanna join me?" Korra asks, with that damn cocky grin again.

Well, the woman's practically made her orgasm just through a massage, so what can it hurt? Asami's feeling no hesitation at all when she answers, even though she knows Bolin probably set this whole thing up.

"Definitely."


End file.
